


Even Heroes Can Cry

by chillss



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, also im rating it like this just to be safe lol, but besides them its just the blue boi himself, just a lot of emotional & mental shit, mentions of shadow chaos & mephiles, not too violent tho, this is a vent soo yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillss/pseuds/chillss
Summary: Sonic was doing some late-night thinking which evolved into letting out a lot of emotions that needed to be let out.





	Even Heroes Can Cry

**Author's Note:**

> heyy y'all guess who's finally writing again? yup it's ya dude. anywho, this story was just written up outta nowhere. call it a vent if ya will. i've just been feelin really depressed lately & this actually helped me out so i might vent-write more often! anyways, i hope the story is at least a bit of a good read! :DD

Tiny specks of a gentle snowfall floated around a spiky blue figure, who was sitting atop the rocky mountain edge. His feet gently tapped the stone as he was lost in his thoughts. They drifted through the past, present, & future. It was almost too much to handle, really. However, somehow, he forced himself to focus on one thing at a time. It may not have been the best decision to focus on one thing, though, as just centering his mind on a single thing made his brows scrunch up in the newfound stress.

The first thoughts that came to him were thoughts of Chaos. The raging beast that ran on nothing but feral rage & aggression when he fought it all those years ago. It may have destroyed a city, but if it weren’t for the blue blur, it would’ve destroyed much more. Despite this, though, Sonic couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. He may have stopped it from destroying everything, but he was still too late to save Station Square. All of the people that must’ve died that day... Sonic couldn’t bear to think about it. Do the families of those who died hate him? Do they blame him for the death of their loved ones? No, they probably didn’t, but the thought still stressed Sonic out nonetheless.

He forced his thoughts of Chaos away, allowing new thoughts of someone else to come to his mind. Those thoughts were of Shadow. That hedgehog... man, what a guy. When Sonic first met him, he didn’t like him very much. He made him really frustrated, in fact. He just... got to him somehow. He saw a lot of himself in that onyx hedgehog, though not in the way one would expect. He thought if he were to have similar experiences to Shadow, he would end up a lot like him. Like, if Tails were to get shot by some G.U.N. agent... he’d definitely want to avenge his death just like Shadow wanted to with Maria’s death. Maybe if Maria was still alive, Shadow would be a lot like Sonic... some may see his views as ridiculous, as it may be hard to imagine Shadow of all people being like the cheerful & easygoing Sonic, but he saw it as plausible. 

Before he could continue thinking about that mysterious hedgehog, an enemy suddenly came to mind that made his breath hitch. Mephiles. By some miracle, Sonic has always remembered that now destroyed timeline, even thought Elise had told him he wouldn’t. Maybe it had something to do with the Chaos Energy from his Super Form protecting him? He wasn’t sure. It’s not like it mattered, anyway. He just remembers. He remembers his death. He remembers the pain & feeling his body lose all its energy in mere seconds. He remembers the void emptiness. He remembers suddenly feeling soft lips upon his own as his gaping wound on his chest was healed like it was never there at all & his heart starting to beat again. He remembers the constant nightmares that came from that day. Mephiles killing all his friends before finally killing him. Him, Shadow, & Silver failing to defeat Solaris & only watching helplessly as he destroyed all of time & space. The feelings of being trapped in never-ending darkness, calling out to his friends only to not get any answers, breaking down crying as he realizes he’s never going to see anything again, & before Sonic knows it he hears himself softly sniffle.

His eyes widen as he snaps back to reality. Everything looks blurry. He wipes his eyes furiously as if someone is watching him. He can’t feel sad. He can’t cry. He’s Sonic the Hedgehog! It doesn’t matter if no one is physically there, he knows somewhere that a powerful God is watching from above, shaking their head in shame. He can’t cry. He can’t. He’s been through a lot worse than just silly nightmares. But alas, Sonic is still wiping at his eyes, still feeling his pent up pain, still thinking about his life & the stress he felt at nearly every adventure, still sobbing, still being such a pathetic hero, _still_... still feeling so alone.

At that last thought, the loud voices in his head suddenly stopped. The only thing he heard now was the soft snowy wind & his gentle sniffles & hiccups. He pulled his knees up to his chest, arms resting on them as he rested his head on his arms. Bundles of tears hung onto his eyes, just threatening to fall once again. He let out a deep sigh & let himself just... think.

_“No one is here. It’s OK. Be free to finally let yourself go. Think about what you wish & cry about it, laugh about it, do whatever... no one’ll judge. Because it’s just you.” _

At that, Sonic let himself cry. He didn’t wipe his eyes. He let his face scrunch up, he let himself bury his head in his arms, he let his body tense up, he let himself cry as grossly as he wanted to. He let his thoughts come to him once again. He let himself think of all the bad, good, & everything in between. At this moment, he was no longer afraid of judgement. He felt more free than he did in any of his daily runs.

After what could’ve very well been hours of just letting everything out, Sonic lifted his head from his arms, tears still flowing, but more gently now. He felt a tiny smile tug his cheeks as he let himself continue to think. He looked up at the clear night sky all the while, the bright stars twinkling before his eyes. As he looked up, he imagined an all-powerful figure watching him & his small smile turned into a smirk.

“Yeah... I guess even heroes can cry.” He whispered softly into the night, voice still wavering with the power of his previous rough emotions. His emotions weren’t so rough anymore, though. Now, he felt lighter than air. After he gave himself some time to calm down, he allowed himself to wipe the tear stains from his cheeks before standing back up & rushing back to his home, feeling much better than he ever did before.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i can't write angsty shit it has to at least have a bit of a happy ending i'm sorry-  
> also idk how to end stories forgive meee


End file.
